EdwardBella accidentally witness CarlisleEsme (lemons)
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Edward & Bella find themselves locked in the closet after snooping around in Carlisle/Esme's room. They get more than what they bargained for.


Edward dragged Bella into Carlisle and Esme's room to try to find a folder that held contents indicating where Carlisle was interested in moving next.

"Just ask him," Bella whispered quietly, "I feel like we're sneaking around in here."

"We _are_ sneaking around in here." He snickered and began to shuffle through things on one of the dressers.

"Stop!" she demanded with an accompanied laugh and a smirk.

"Bella..." He eyed her, "I thought you _enjoyed_ living dangerously with me."

She laughed, "Yeah, but that doesn't include invading my in-laws room."

Edward smiled wide and pulled her in for a kiss, one that Bella quickly found herself wrapped up in until she heard Carlisle and Esme emerge through the front door of the house.

"Hello?" Esme shouted, not immediately seeing anyone before she began to take the stairs.

Edward raised his eyebrows, trying not to snicker and whisked Bella with him into the closet just as Esme entered the room.

She glanced around, and Edward kept a hand over Bella's mouth for a moment as they could see through the half-inch spaces of the closet doors.

Carlisle quickly joined her and looked around for a moment. "No one's home," he assumed with a grin.

"Where did they all go?" Esme asked, giving him a look.

He shrugged and gave her a look that made her laugh.

"I'm guessing you're not worried about it," Esme concluded.

"Not overly." Carlisle approached her slowly before reached out and pulling her toward him with a force that made Esme laugh and immediately lock lips with her husband.

He kissed her intensely for a moment before pulling back a few inches.

Esme used the space to undo his belt buckle before sliding a hand down the front of his pants.

Bella looked up at Edward, her mouth hanging open slightly from shock, but she couldn't keep a smile from her face.

_Too late to leave now_, she thought. _What do we do?_

Edward looked at her with guilty eyes and shrugged, but both of them turned their attention back toward the bedroom when Carlisle moaned into Esme's mouth, her hand still down the front of his pants.

"You're amazing," he whispered heavily, tearing open the button-down shirt she had been wearing before capturing the center of her breast with his mouth.

_Is that really Carlisle? _Bella stared in awe at her father-in-law, whom she'd only ever seen in a polite, almost professional manner.

Esme tugged the belt from around his waist, beginning to breath heavier as Carlisle worked his way up her chest toward her neck.

He heard the belt crash to the floor and allowed Esme to tear down his pants completely, leaving him in his collared shirt and boxer-briefs.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered huskily, urging her skirt down off her waist as Esme shredded the shirt she had been wearing.

Edward was about to open the closet door to reveal the two of them in the closet before things got too far, but Bella tugged his hand back and shook her head.

_We can't!_ she mouthed the words, knowing she couldn't speak them aloud.

Edward gave her a look and half-heartedly knew she was right. He looked down at the door handle and drew his hand back.

_Please go under the covers_, he begged in his mind. _Thank God his back is to us and he's covering Esme... for the most part._

Carlisle tore of his shirt before pinning Esme beneath him on the bed. Her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders and they continued to make out before Carlisle slid her panties to the side, removed himself from the front of his boxer-briefs and pushed himself inside of her.

Esme moaned lightly and dug her fingers into his back a little deeper as Carlisle slid his hands beneath her thighs and laid himself down completely as he began to thrust.

_I'll never be able to look at them the same again_, Bella thought. She almost laughed out loud, but felt guilty at the same time.

Esme sighed and moaned, saying Carlisle's name out loud, sometimes only partway because of the pleasure. "Don't stop." It was perhaps her most desperate and frequent phrase, one that Carlisle countered with his own huffing and puffing.

_Why is this so hot all of a sudden? _Bella looked at Edward for a moment, wondering if he felt even remotely the same.

Carlisle muffled his passion into Esme's neck, though he was starting to sound more intense than his wife.

Esme tugged at his hair, before urging him on with both of her hands that she latched onto his hips beneath the band of his shorts.

"Esme..." Carlisle let her name roll of his tongue in a desperate, moaning fashion before he dropped his head down pushed into her a final time, staying there as he came hard inside of her.

Bella put her hand over her mouth and suppressed a smile, now closing her eyes as the two of them readjusted.

Esme laid on her back with a smirk as Carlisle still hovered above her. He snickered and shook his head.

"Sorry. I couldn't-"

She placed a hand on lips and motioned toward the bathroom. "You can still give me mine in the shower."

Carlisle smirked and leaned his lips down to touch hers gently, briefly escalating the kiss into something more passionate before he allowed her to tow him into the bathroom that connected with their room.

Edward raised his eyebrows and hurried to get him and Bella out the closet. He ran down the stairs and out of the house on the opposite side of their room so neither Carlisle or Esme would know what had just happened.

When they got outside, Bella looked at him with a grin.

"Well, in all of my years..." Edward shook his head, and Bella just laughed lightly.

"Why don't we give them their privacy," she told him, reaching for his hand, "I think we could take a hint from Carlisle and Esme."


End file.
